Returning Home
by Flippant Wisdom
Summary: When half of a powerful ancient spirit traps Sakura in a dream world, Syaoran must team up with the spirit's other half and the person who seperated them. But things don't end, when Sakura wakes up. RR!
1. Returning Home 1

A/N: I must make this note. I have only seen the English version of this- er, with the exception of the 1st movie. And to make matters deeper, I have only seen a few of the English version. (The ones I've seen are from the Time Card to the Twin Card.) So no one say 'That never happened' or 'that's not how it happened'. B/c this is my version. Think different dimension.   
^_^;; Oh, and they're in seventh grade.  
  
Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP not me. So no one sue me. I only own whatever I made up- trust me; you'll know what and who that is.  
  
****************************  
  
  
Returning Home  
Part one  
----------------------------  
  
This day was like every other day for 13-year-old Sakura Avalon. So it had to start like any other day.  
  
"Oh, no! I'm late!!"   
  
  
Sakura threw on her clothes, managing to put her hair up as she went, grab her lunch, put on   
her skates, and get out the door before the chime of seven o'clock sounded from the clock tower. And   
of course as she rounded the corner of her classroom she heard the bell chime for class. She breathed a   
sigh of relief. "Sakura Avalon, you're late." Then sweatdroped at her teacher's timing. She quickly took   
her seat.   
  
The teacher smiled at the class. "I'm sure everyone is happy that today is the last day of the   
school year. Marking the end to our time together. I will miss you all-" he glanced at Sakura, "-Even   
those who wish to miss the first five minutes of my class." Sakura blushed trying to hide her face. "You   
have a free period to enjoy yourselves." Everyone cheered, and immediately started talking.  
  
"Hey Sakura." Madison turned in her seat to see her friend. "What do you plan to do over   
the summer?" Sakura took on a dreamy look whenever someone mentioned summer. "The beach."   
Sakura said faintly. Madison laughed at her friend. Most of the day was just spent like that.   
  
Finally the last bell rang. Followed by everyone racing for the door. On the way home Sakura   
slowed to look at the Cheery Blossoms the decorated to streets. That's when she felt it. A very faint   
feeling. Just out of her immediate notice. She had the feeling of a slight pull. She unknowingly followed   
it. Also along the way home was the park. The pull happened again, this time into the park.   
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw a really pretty patch of flowers. Easily she pulled off her   
skates, stepping into the small garden. Every flower was a shaded pink; the buds freshly bloomed;   
reminding her of the Cheery Blossoms she had seen along the way. She bent down about to smell one   
of the flowers when- "Sakura, get away from those!" Sakura stopped dead. She knew that voice, but it   
couldn't be- "Syaoran?" Sure enough turning around, there was her friend and old partner, Syaoran Li.   
  
She made to stand up, but something had wrapped around her arm. "Wha..?" She pulled on   
it but it only tightened. "Sakura, get out of there!" She heard Syaoran call. She was about to call to him   
when something came up in front of her. She heard Syaoran's footsteps behind her; the thing in front of   
her met her eyes and held her there. She couldn't move; couldn't look away.  
  
Syaoran had just reached the garden when he realized what was coming next. "Look away-"   
But even as he called the creature blew something yellow in Sakura's face. Immediately her eyes started   
to close as she fell backwards. Syaoran managed to catch her just before she hit the bed of flowers. He   
looked down at her face. She was unconscious. Angrily he turned on the creature. "Wake her up." The   
creature shook its head. Smiling, it disappeared into the ground. "Hey! Come back!" He shouted, but   
the creature was gone.  
  
Syaoran turned his attention on Sakura. She looked so peaceful. And more beautiful than   
when he had last seen her. He shook his head. Now wasn't the time. "Sakura, wake up." He shook her,   
and got no response. He tried again. He only got the same response.   
  
"You won't wake her." Syaoran's head shot up. He blinked. "Wha...?" Standing before him   
was a young blond haired girl. She wore a simple red blouse and black pants. She wore a look of   
concern. "What did you say?" Syaoran regained himself. "I said you won't wake her. Atleast not that   
way." She shook her head. Syaoran frowned then said, "How do you know that?" The girl shook her   
head again. "I'll explain later. But not here, you better leave before someone notices." She said. He   
realized she was right. He couldn't stay here. "Who are-- ??" When he looked up, the girl was gone.   
(A/n: What is it with people disappearing in this story?? -_-;;)   
  
  
*****  
  
  
Falling…  
  
  
Darkness…  
  
  
Noting but darkness…  
  
  
Lightly, Sakura landed on the surface of a pool of water. She slowly opened her eyes. ::Where am I?::   
  
  
…Sakura…  
  
  
Who's there?  
  
  
…Cherry blossom…   
  
  
Who's there? Who's calling me?  
  
  
…Be brave…   
  
  
Be brave? What do you mean? Who are you?  
  
  
Silence answered her.  
  
*****  
  
"Let me see if I get this straight," said Kero, paw on his chin. "A huge flower creature   
  
attacked Sakura, then a girl appeared saying you couldn't wake Sakura?" Kero had meet up with Li (A/n:   
  
Ok, so I'm tired of writing 'Syaoran'. I'll just call him 'Li' like every one else.), Meilin, and Madison, who   
  
had somehow or another caught up with them (Li and Meilin) along the way. Now they were at Li's   
  
apartment trying to come up with an answer to what the flower creature was.  
  
  
"She said I couldn't wake her by shaking her." Li muttered irritably. Kero waved an impatient   
hand. "Whatever. Did the girl say anything else?" Li shook his head. "Only that she would explain later."   
"And I always do what I say I will." All the occupants in the room spun around. There standing there   
was the girl from the park. "Who are you?" Li demanded.   
  
  
The girl looking at him then smiled. "My name is Nakuya." (A/n: pronounced: Nah koow ya)   
Kero blinked, he'd heard that somewhere. Nakuya looked at Kero. "Cerberus. I should have known you   
  
would be here." She looked at Sakura. "That would mean that she is the Clow Card Mistress I've heard   
  
about." She looked at Li. "And you must Syaoran Li, descendent of the magician Clow Reed."   
  
  
Li stared at her for a moment. "How--?" She raised her hand. "I will explain in the morning.   
For now, you should get to sleep." Sleep? Everyone, except Nakuya, looked up at the clock. It read   
10:32. 10:32?!?! How on earth did it get so late?! Everyone decided it was time to go to sleep. Li's last   
thought before falling asleep was: I can wake her up. And I will… somehow.  
  
***********  
  
A/n: this is my VERY first CCS story I have ever written, so no one kill me if I didn't put a lot of S+S   
  
in it. I can try, but romance is so not my strong point… AND NO ONE BUT NAKUYA BELONGS   
  
TO ME!!!!! Oh, and I own the flower critter to. (It was NOT! a clow card... well not exactly. Oh you'll   
  
see) Did anyone out there know that 'Meilin's Story' is the 43(?) episode in the Japanese series? That   
  
means they skipped over a LOT of episodes. *eyes water* NNNNNOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
P.S.- I just renamed this because it suits it better. *nods*   



	2. Returning Home 2

Disclaimer: Check the last chapter for them!  
  
Oh! And the only other peeps I own is Niyama (the figure), Chester and his gang, and Sharon.   
  
  
  
Thanks to: sarah, TINA, gwkitty, and Lî §yåôRåÑ, for reviewing!  
  
  
***********************  
Returning Home  
By Sera Terasaki  
***********************  
  
Sakura looked around her at the tall (I'm talking about TALL!!) buildings. She had found   
herself in this city after the pool of water had disappeared. Now she was walking around in an unknown   
city, with completely unfamiliar people. Everyone was even dressed differently; like something from a   
whole 'nother world.  
  
As Sakura was inspecting some of the spotted flowers ("Tiger Lilies", she read.) when she   
heard a bunch of yelling. Looking up she saw a bunch of little kids chasing something. She watched till   
they rounded a corner, then followed them. As she peered around the corner she could what the boys   
were saying. And she was shocked.  
  
"I say we toss it into the lake. Remember how scared it was of the water?" Said a boy   
wearing mostly yellow. The boy beside him shook his head. He seemed to be in charge. "I only want   
the thing dead. It doesn't belong here." The other three boys nodded in agreement. Sakura shook her   
head in horror. "NO!"  
  
The four boys turned and looked her. Each one grinned. "And who might you be, little girl?"   
Sakure ignored the comment. The shortest boy of their group easily had a good six inches more than   
she did. Each looked as horrible as the boy next them.   
  
Behind them, Sakura caught a glimpse of something blue and furry. Before she could get a   
good look at it, the boys had surrounded her. "Well?" The leader asked. She glared at him. "Leave it   
alone." The four boys looked at each other, then doubled over laughing. Sakura snorted, then got and   
idea.  
  
Before anyone of the boys saw her coming, she jumped- hands first- over the boy closest to   
the little creature. Turning she saw the boys blink. A moment later they stood side by side blocking her   
exit. "Bad move, girly." They started advancing on her. Sakura reached for her wand, when- "Hey   
Chester. Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" The leader 'Chester' cringed. "Go away,   
Sharon (A/n: Shuh-ron). You have no business here."   
  
'Sharon', as Chester called him, was a boy around Sakura's age. His blue hair not quite black,   
his pale skin standing out against the dark color he wore. But what caught her attention was his eyes.   
They were just like Syaoran's. Exact match. Sakura shook her head. Now was not the time to be   
thinking about that. "Hey, umm... miss? Are you alright." said Sharon. Sakura looked up. The boys who   
had threatened her were along the side of the wall. Sakura nodded, then turned to the little creature... only   
there was no creature.  
  
"Is anything wrong?" Sharon's voice came from behind her. "There was a... thing... here...."   
Sakura said confused. Where had it gone? Sharon peered at the empty wall. "You must have seen a   
Sipet." She looked at him. "A sipet?" She asked. Sharon laughed. "They have a tendency to disappeared   
the moment you ignore them."   
  
He held out his hand. "My name's Sharon, and your..." Sakura caught on with an 'Oh!', and   
gripped his hand saying: "Sakura Kinomoto (A/n: Is that how you spell it?)." Sharon raised an eyebrow.   
"Cherry Blossom." He grinned. "It fits you." Before Sakura realized it, she was blushing, which made   
Sharon laugh. "We should go before someone else decides to pick a fight with you." Sharon looked at   
her clothes. "You don't seem to be from around here. Do you have a place to stay?" Sakura shook her   
head.   
  
They started walking out of the alley "Then please, come home with me. I have an extra room   
you can stay in till your settled." Sharon saw her face fall. "What?" Sakura shook her head. "I can't   
stay." They came to a crossing, and stopped. "Why?" Sharon inquired curiously. His new friend's face   
fell. "I don't belong here. I left something behind, I want to go back to it."   
  
Sharon looked at her thoughtfully. "Then let me help you get back to it." He said at last.   
Sakura looked at him shocked. "I-I couldn't ask you-" Sharon held up his hand. "I wouldn't be able to   
sleep thinking I let you leave when you don't know your way around. I don't mean to sound blunt, but   
there are people out there who would take advantage of a girl like you." Sakura blushed again. "Okay,   
okay." She said giving in. The light turned green and everyone started across the walkway.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
Eriol dodged a blast of black energy. He was beginning to tire. This attack had been going on   
for an hour now and he didn't now how much longer he could keep this up. A little bit away from him   
  
was Nakuru and Spinel- both unconscious- lay on the grass. This attack had come out of nowhere. No   
  
warning. No reason.  
  
Suddenly, Eriol went flying slamming into a near by tree, and yelping as he hit it. He sat there a   
moment, stunned, then shook his head. Slowly he got to his feet... Only to have another blast of energy   
hit him, this one held him to the tree. He struggled with the force holding him, but it held fast.   
  
"You put up a good fight, Magician." A figure said amused. Eriol looked up and glared at the   
figure. "Who are you?" Eriol demanded. The figure shook its finger. That is not important." Eriol   
started to glow. Which deeply surprised him sense he wasn't the one controlling it. A wave of sleepiness   
  
washed over him. Slowly his eyes closed and his head dropped. The figure smiled. "You will be a help to   
us Magician." The figure waved a hand, and they both disappeared.   
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Syaoran Li suddenly sat up. He had felt someone he knew aura disappear. "She took   
someone." Nakuya murmured. Li turned just as Kero flew in front of her. "Do you know who?" Kero   
asked. He to had felt someone's aura vanish. Only he had a better idea of who's. Nakuya closed   
her eyes. "Half of the magician who created your Clow cards." She said opening her eyes. Li and   
Kero's eyes widened. "Eriol," Li stated. "She must have taken him." Nakuya looked at him. "Then she   
must be trying to get the power to enter your card Mistress's dreams."   
  
  
************************  
  
I hope you enjoy this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. ^-^ I have worked   
A spelling check on this thankfully so... Gonna   
  
finish the next part! Bye! Ja ne,   
  
minna-san!   



	3. Returning Home 3

Returning Home Chapter 3  
By Sera Terasaki  
**************************  
  
  
Sakura looked at her outfit. "Sharon, it's *beautiful*!" In the background Sharon beamed.   
Sakura was wearing a pink flowered, chinese like shirt with a white long sleeve shirt that looked like it   
was only meant to button at the waist, and black skintight pants. Sakura turned to Sharon. "Did you say   
your sister owned this?" Sharon's eye's turned sad. "Yes."  
  
Sakura being the person she was saw it. "What happened to her?" Sharon shook his head. "I   
don't want to talk about it." Sakura nodded accepting it. Sharon suddenly stood up. "Well, if your   
ready, I guess we can go." Sakura nodded again. "Just one question." He asked.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Where are we heading?"  
  
Sakura blinked. "Japan."   
  
Now Sharon blinked. "Japan?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Do you know where that is?"  
  
For a while Sharon just stared at her. Then- "Yes, I do," he began slowly. "But it will take a   
while to get there." Sakura sighed. "That's because," he continued, "We can't go by plane."   
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"A place other wise known as America."  
  
"...America??" Sakura stared. How on Earth had she gotten that far away from Japan??? Sharon   
blinked, then shook his head. "Come on. We can catch a bus, which will take us out of town." Japan....   
Sharon thought. Home....  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
Everyone stood there for a moment. Then: "Nani??" Nakuya blinked. "I said Niyama is trying   
to enter the Card Mistress's dreams." She replied. Kero flew in front of her. "What do you mean?"   
asked Kero "And who's 'Niyama'?" Li added. Nakuya looked at them, then took a deep breath.  
  
  
  
"A long time ago, there was a man who seemed to only exist to protect his home…   
  
  
  
  
  
*flashback*  
  
  
  
"Sharon!" A young man turned in the direction of the person who had called him. (Yes he's   
the same Sharon. You'll see why this is important later on....) A ten-year-old girl was running towards   
him. "Sharon! It came back!" She yelled. Sharon cursed. "Come on. I need you to tell everyone to get   
out town, now!" The nodded and ran off. Sharon looked up, and said something VERY... colorful...  
  
On a near by tree stood a woman who looked like Nakuya, only with pinkish hair and a   
  
mixed purple/silver colored eyes, with no pupils. "Numasi! Live the villagers alone, it's me you want."   
  
Numasi grinned. "Your right, but it's not fun just attacking you." She held up her hand, and the little girl   
  
from before appeared.   
  
Sharon gasped. "Nikkei!" He gritted his teeth. "Let her GO!!!" He suddenly started to glow.   
  
Numasi watched in interest. Sharon was whispering something.  
  
  
  
"Opposite of good,  
  
Symbol of hate.  
  
By my power   
  
Unto you I separate!"  
  
  
Numasi screeched as a blue beam hit her. She lost her balance and fell from the tree, releasing Nikkei.   
Numasi started to get up. "And you Magician I trap in another plain of existence for all eternity!"   
  
*end flashback*  
  
(Nakuya) "Just before she was separated, Numasi trapped Sharon in another realm, along with his sister   
Nikkei. Numasi herself was split into two people. One evil: Niyama." She looked up. "One good: Me."   
  
  
***********************  
  
  
Eriol stirred, moaning. ::Where am I?:: Slowly he sat up, looking at the room around him. He   
was lying on the stone floor of a huge (I'm talking about HUGE!) room. The only light in the room was   
coming from the setting sun. There were four lit candles. Only these candles where lit with a flame that   
gave off no light, and absolutely no warmth. Barely noticable, right in front of the candle pillars was a   
shield. Lastly was the figure who had attacked him.   
  
"Who are you?" The figure smiled at his question. "For now, it is now it's Niyama." the   
figure- woman- responded. Eriol frowned. 'For now?' "What are talking about? Why did you kidnap   
me?" The firgure laughed, a warm laugh touched with cruelty. "My we're full of questions, aren't we?"   
The woman reached out touching one of the pillars. It started to glow. When the glow disappeared a   
staff was in its place. Niyama started to chant.  
  
  
  
"What was once one,  
  
But now is two.  
  
By the powers of the elements  
  
Fire, water, wind, and earth.  
  
The powers that was seperated  
  
from you,  
  
Return!"  
  
  
Eriol, who had realized what she was doing, clutched his stomach in pain. After a few painful   
minutes it stoped, leaving him breathing heavily. "I'll let you get used to your powers, Magician." She   
turned to leave. "Why?" "Nani?" She turned back to him. He was stareing at her.   
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"I need a magic that can hold a candle to the power of the magician who seperated me. I know the Card   
Mistress will free him. But I can not let her leave the dream realm. She holds the key to one option to   
join me and my other half." She turned away from him. "I do not like that option." Then she was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
{At Sakura's home. Just before Niyama started her incantation}  
  
  
  
Yukito smiled after tasting the food. "This is great." Fujitaka Kinomoto smiled back. "I'll go   
check on the rest." Fujitaka said standing. halfway to the doorway, he suddenly grabbed his stomach   
falling to his knees. Touya and Yukito gasped "Father!" Yukito got to him first. By then Fujitaka was   
recovering. "Father, daijoubu ka?" Touya asked helping his father sit up. "Hai, daijoubu." His father   
replied.   
  
"What happened?" Yukito asked, once Fujitaka was on his feet. "I... don't know." replied   
Fujitaka. He looked around. "She's gone..." Touya looked at his father confused. "Nani...?" Fujitaka   
looked at his son. "Nadeshiko. I can't see her anymore..."   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A/n: Ok, I know what you're thinking. 'death to the author' and all that lovely stuff. I just wnat to say I   
  
really, REALLY don't know where this is going. And sorry it's so short. I have never beeen known   
for... long stories before. Only when I'm done will I put them in one story. At least that's what I did last   
time... ^_^;;  
  
  
Another A/n: to TINA this isn't the type of magic isn't anything like what Sakura would be able to sense.   
  
At least not unless she knew what she was looking for. That's all.  
  
One other note: Believe it or not. 'Sharon' is real name....  
  
  
Disclaimer: Come ON people!!! You KNOW who I DO and DON'T own!!! 


	4. Returning Home 4

Returning Home Chapter 3  
(Revised version)  
  
A/n: Ok, someone said this was confusing. I reread it and discovered it made no sense. Even to me. So I sorta redid the ending to make *some* sense. ^_^  
**************************  
  
  
Sakura looked at her outfit. "Sharon, it's *beautiful*!" In the background Sharon beamed.   
Sakura was wearing a pink flowered, chinese like shirt with a white long sleeve shirt that looked like it   
was only meant to button at the waist, and black skintight pants. Sakura turned to Sharon. "Did you say   
your sister owned this?" Sharon's eye's turned sad. "Yes."  
  
Sakura being the person she was saw it. "What happened to her?" Sharon shook his head. "I   
don't want to talk about it." Sakura nodded accepting it. Sharon suddenly stood up. "Well, if your   
ready, I guess we can go." Sakura nodded again. "Just one question." He asked.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Where are we heading?"  
  
Sakura blinked. "Japan."   
  
Now Sharon blinked. "Japan?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Do you know where that is?"  
  
For a while Sharon just stared at her. Then- "Yes, I do," he began slowly. "But it will take a   
while to get there." Sakura sighed. "That's because," he continued, "We can't go by plane."   
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"A place other wise known as America."  
  
"...America??" Sakura stared. How on Earth had she gotten that far away from Japan??? Sharon   
blinked, then shook his head. "Come on. We can catch a bus, which will take us out of town." Japan....   
Sharon thought. Home....  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
Everyone stood there for a moment. Then: "Nani??" Nakuya blinked. "I said Niyama is trying   
to enter the Card Mistress's dreams." She replied. Kero flew in front of her. "What do you mean?"   
asked Kero "And who's 'Niyama'?" Li added. Nakuya looked at them, then took a deep breath.  
  
  
  
"A long time ago, there was a man who seemed to only exist to protect his home…   
  
  
  
  
  
*flashback*  
  
  
  
"Sharon!" A young man turned in the direction of the person who had called him. (Yes he's the same   
Sharon. You'll see why this is important later on....) A ten-year-old girl was running towards him.   
"Sharon! It came back!" She yelled. Sharon cursed. "Come on. I need you to tell everyone to get out   
town, now!" The nodded and ran off. Sharon looked up, and said something VERY... colorful...  
  
On a near by tree stood a woman who looked like Nakuya, only with pinkish hair and a   
mixed purple/silver colored eyes, with no pupils. "Numasi! Live the villagers alone, it's me you want."   
Numasi grinned. "Your right, but it's not fun just attacking you." She held up her hand, and the little girl   
from before appeared.   
  
Sharon gasped. "Nikkei!" He gritted his teeth. "Let her GO!!!" He suddenly started to glow.   
Numasi watched in interest. Sharon was whispering something.  
  
  
  
"Opposite of good,  
  
Symbol of hate.  
  
By my power   
  
Unto you I separate!"  
  
  
Numasi screeched as a blue beam hit her. She lost her balance and fell from the tree, releasing Nikkei.   
Numasi started to get up. "And you Magician I trap in the dream realm til a kind heart releases you!"   
  
  
*end flashback*  
  
  
(Nakuya) "Just before she was separated, Numasi trapped Sharon in another realm, along with his sister   
Nikkei. Numasi herself was split into two people. One evil: Niyama." She looked up. "One good: Me."   
  
  
***********************  
  
  
Eriol stirred, moaning. ::Where am I?:: Slowly he sat up, looking at the room around him. He   
was lying on the stone floor of a huge (I'm talking about HUGE!) room. The only light in the room was   
coming from the setting sun. There were four lit candles. Only these candles where lit with a flame that   
gave off no light, and absolutely no warmth. Barely noticable, right in front of the candle pillars was a   
shield. Lastly was the figure who had attacked him.   
  
"Who are you?" The figure smiled at his question. "For now, it is now it's Niyama." the   
figure- woman- responded. Eriol frowned. 'For now?' "What are talking about? Why did you kidnap   
me?" The firgure laughed, a warm laugh touched with cruelty. "My we're full of questions, aren't we?"   
The woman reached out touching one of the pillars. It started to glow. When the glow disappeared a   
staff was in its place. Niyama started to chant.  
  
  
"What was once one,  
  
But now is two.  
  
The powers that seperated  
  
your power,   
  
I copy and return them!"  
  
Eriol, who had realized what she was doing, clutched his stomach in pain. After a few painful   
minutes it stoped, leaving him breathing heavily. Niyama was standing up from where she had fallen after   
the chant. "You can't copy someones powers." He weezed. She smiled. "I can copy some and give   
them to someone. I can not copy a person's true powers. But that's not of my concern." She turned to   
leave.  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Nani?" She turned back to him. He was stareing at her.   
  
"Why are you doing this? What do you want?"  
  
"I need a power strong enough to allow me to enter the dream realm. I must keep the Card mistress in   
  
the dream realm, long enough for me and my other half to rejoin. If she is allowed to exit it, she will help   
  
join us the other way. She turned away from him. "I do not like that option." Then she was gone.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
A/n: Ok, I know what you're thinking. 'death to the author' and all that lovely stuff. I just wnat to say I   
  
really, REALLY don't know where this is going. And sorry it's so short. I have never beeen known   
  
for... long stories before. I'll *try* (keyword: try) to make a longer chapter next time.  
  
  
Another thing to TINA: this isn't the type of magic isn't anything like what Sakura would be able to sense.   
  
At least not unless she knew what she was looking for. That's all.   
  
  
  



	5. Returning Home 5

  
  
  
Here's what happened last chapter:  
  
  
Sakura and Sharon started on their way to Japan.  
  
Nakuya explained her and Niyama's history  
  
And Eriol found out Niyama had plans to keep Sakura from the wakening world, she also   
wants for Nakuya and herself to be rejoined into Numasi.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: There's no need for this! You know whom I DO and DON'T own!!! *geez...*  
  
  
  
"Talking" ::thoughts:: 'quoting' memories  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Eriol examined the shield that held him prisoner. It seemed normal enough. Or atleast that's   
what he had thought before it had shocked at sent him flying five minutes ago. He hadn't touched it   
again. Turning to sit down he noticed something. He blinked, no must have- wait there it went again. A   
blip. Every three counts (A/n: Meaning: one, two, three.) there was blip. He suddenly had an idea.  
  
Taking out his key and changed it into his sun staff. Gripping the middle, he waited. ::One,   
two, now!:: The same moment at the blip Eriol jabbed the end of the staff into the shield. There was a   
shattering sound, followed by the shield vanishing. Eriol took one last moment to make sure no one was   
coming, then made his way to the door.  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
Sakura waited till Sharon paid for the train ticket. In the mean while she found herself looking   
at one of the souvenir stands. She picked up a dark blue teddy bear. ::Just like the one Syaoran gave   
me... Syaoran...:: 'Sakura, get away from those!... 'Syaoran?'... 'Sakura, look away-'  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Sakura snapped out of her thoughts. Sharon was running up to her. "I got the   
tickets. We leave tomorrow at four." He looked at his watch. "That leaves us," his grinned. "Over   
twenty-four hours." Sakura sweatdroped.   
  
Sharon noticed the bear in her hand. "Hey, what's that?" Sakura looked at the bear and   
smiled. Sharon looked like he was going to say something, then decided against it. "Hey Sakura, I have   
to run to the bank. Do you want to come?" He said instead. Sakura put the bear down and smiled.   
"Sure."  
  
So to the bank they went. Half an hour later found the two standing next in line. The place   
wasn't all that crowded, so they hadn't had to wait long. Behind them the door opened to reveal a   
nervous cherry haired woman, a huge, bulky man, and a less nervous looking man with black hair and   
blue eyes. Both were wearing black trench coats. (A/n: I have to say something. I know you know were   
this is going and it's painfully obvious but bear with me! vv;;)  
  
Sakura saw them and tapped Sharon. His eyes widened. "(Censored), Sakura we have to--"   
A gunfire cutting him off. Everyone turned to the two black-coated people. "You know the drill.   
Everyone on the floor." No one moved. "NOW!!" Everyone jumped and dropped to the floor. His   
partner walked up to the counter. "All the money. Now." She spoke brutally, like a non-educated   
country born. (A/n: That's the *nicest* way I can put it!!! Honestly!!)   
  
"Everyone put your jewelry, money, and other expensive stuff." The guy demanded lazily.   
The man started moving around, every now and then startling someone. When he got to Sakura and   
Sharon, he stopped. He pointed his gun at them. "Get up." Sakura and Sharon looked at each other,   
then slowly stood.   
  
The man looked the two teens up and down, then grabbed Sharon. "You again. This time   
you won't get away." The man grinned. Sakura suddenly sprang forward hitting the man's arm with a   
vase. He released Sharon with a yell then turned on Sakura. "Why you--" "We got the money! Come   
on!" The man's partner yelled, interrupting him. The man nodded, then headed for the door. As they   
walking out, the man turned in Sakura and Sharon's direction. "To make sure no one follows us." He   
pointed the gun at them... and fired.   
  
  
  
*****......  
  
  
  
A/n: Oh come on people!! Do you think I was gonna leave you hanging? Naaa...  
  
  
  
*********   
  
  
Both pushed the other out of the way, and went flying.   
  
They both hit something,  
  
Just not the bullet.  
  
  
  
Sakura shook her head and looked up. Sharon was standing over her with his hand out.   
Sakura accepted getting up. "Daijoubu desu ka? (*Are you OK?*)" He asked. She nodded. "Hai,   
Daijoubu. (*Yes, OK.*)" Sharon tugged Sakura out of the bank, making his way away from it with the   
excuse that he didn't want to be there when the police got there.   
  
Two streets and a block later Sharon stopped. "Gomen nasai, Sakura. (*I'm so sorry*)" He   
mumbled. Sakura looked at him confused. "Nani? (*What?*)" He sighed. "I'm sorry I got you branded   
as a target. The Masagi Three have a lot of powerful people behind them. I was already a target. Now   
you are to. (v_v)" Sakura patted his back. "It's ok. I can take care of myself. (^_^')"   
  
"There's just one more thing." Sharon said. "What?" Sakura asked curiously. He looked up   
at her, grinning sillily. "It's lunch time!" Sakura fell over animé style. "Now where can I find a   
hamburger? I thought there was one at the end of this street..." Sakura watched him with a sweatdrop   
over her head.  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
"Let me see if I get this straight." Kero began. "This Niyama and you are one being, this   
Sharon magician separated you to, and now she wants to be whole?" Nakuya nodded. "Then why did   
she attack Sakura and kidnap Eriol?" Nakuya sighed.  
  
"A legend behind the spell that Sharon used on us said that a pure hearted magician could   
join us as good, but if the magician is not, then we are evil. To work, Niyama has to first GET the spell.   
They only one who knew it was Sharon."   
  
She paused, then continued. "Sharon is in the Dream Realm. She would need a lot of power   
to get there, which is why she went after your friend Eriol. He either has the power she needs, or his   
body can stand her Copy Spell." Kero frowned. "Copy Spell?" "Hai. It's a spell that can copy   
someone's powers and play them in that person. It's quite simple really..." She looked at Kero   
confused. "I thought everyone knew that..." Kero sweatdroped.  
  
"And one other thing." Everyone looked at her. "If someone is killed in the dream realm, they   
don't wake up. Similar to a dream." Everyone (except Nakuya) looked at each other. Syaoran looked at   
Sakura. "I wish I could help her." He whispered. Behind him Nakuya heard him. "Well…" Syaoran   
whirled around. "Do you know a way to send someone in?" He demanded.   
  
Nakuya sweatdroped, looked around, and then sighed. "Yes…" She said at last.   
  
"Nani?!? You could do that the whole time and you didn't tell us??"  
  
"You never asked…"  
  
Syaoran fell over animé style. "Well what are we waiting for? " Kero asked. Meilin, Madison, and   
Syaoran agreed.   
  
  
  
"HOLD ON!!!"  
  
  
  
Everyone shut up. Nakuya was breathing hard. "I hate to bust your bubble, but I can only send -one-   
person in; one way trip. You'd have to find a different way out." THAT shut everyone up. "I'll go."   
Syaoran said. Kero went up to give Syaoran a piece of his mind, but Madison stuffed him in her purse.   
"Everyone agree?" Madison and Meilin looked at each other. Then nodded. "Hai."  
  
Nakuya turned to Syaoran. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" He nodded.   
"Stand right over here, then." She said. She was pointing to an area that wasn't cluttered by stuff.   
Syaoran stood in the middle. Nakuya grasped something around her neck and mumbled something. The   
next moment she was holding a staff similar to the one Niyama had.   
  
  
  
  
"Elements grant me your power,  
  
Fire, earth, wind, water  
  
light and dark.  
  
Give this soul   
  
access to the the realm of dreams!  
  
Now!"  
  
  
  
A white beam hit Syaoran. He stiffened, then his eyes rolled up and he collapsed. Nakuya   
managed to catch him before he hit the ground. Madison walked up to her. "Now what?" She asked.   
Nakuya shook her head. "All we can do is wait."   
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
A/n: Iii~ttt's doooo~nnne. This part at least. Hope ya enjoy it minna-san!! ^-^   
  
Ja-ne! 


	6. Returning Home 6

Returning Home: Part 5  
  
By Sera Terasaki  
  
  
A/n: Don't even ask whom I do and don't own!!! You know who I do and don't   
own!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
2ndA/n: Thank's 'wussup'. I'm glad your enjoying this. As for the revised and non revised version of   
part three. I didn't really like it, and I didn't feel like pulling those four into this story. I've sorta done   
enough damage... Well hope you like this!   
  
  
  
"Talking" ::thoughts:: 'quoting' memories  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Yes! Finally!" Sharon exclaimed. Sakura laughed, setting her stuff down on the seat. "It   
wasn't that bad." He sweatdroped and gave her a animé annoyed look. "T_T;; You say that because   
you can wait through anything." "^_^;;" was Sakura response. Sharon sighed then headed for the door.   
"Get comfortable. We're going to be here a while." He grinned. "I'm going to see when they serve   
dinner." Sakura sweatdroped. "(l_l);;"   
  
Sakura started moving the briefcases around the room. Just as she was putting the last blue   
suitcase (Sharon's favorite) under the bed, she heard a *THUD* followed by a groan of pain. Sakura   
turned around expecting to see anyone... that is, except who she saw. "Syaoran?!?!"   
  
Sure enough there was Li Syaoran, rubbing his back where he had landed on it. He looked up   
at his name. "S-Sakura?!" He stuttered, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Next minute Sakura   
had engulfed him in a huge hug. "Syaoran! What are you doing here?" She asked releasing him.   
Syaoran's joy vanished. "I came here to help you." Sakura looked confused. "N-nani?" Now she   
stuttered. "Niyama, she's trying to get here--" Syaoran was cut off by the sound of someone gasp.  
  
Both looked up. Sharon was standing there looking at Syaoran like he had seen a ghost.   
Sakura smiled. "Oh Sharon your back! Did you..." She trailed off noticing he wasn't listening. "Who are   
you?" Sharon demanded. He was glaring at him hard. Sakura sweatdroped. "Li Syaoran." Syaoran said.   
Sharon nodded. "My name is Sharon, I take you know Sakura..." This was a stupid statement since she   
had yet to fully release him.   
  
Syaoran's eyes widened. "Your Sharon??" Sharon blinked. "... anou... the one and only?   
Why?" Sharon grabbed his 7up soda bottle and took a sip. Syaoran stood up, Sakura doing the same.   
"Do you know Numasi?" He asked. Sharon choked. " Numasi?? I-is she there? In the other realm?" He   
looked at Syaoran wildly. Sakura looked confused. "Syaoran what's going on...?"  
  
"No, but one of her two halves are trying to get here." Syaoran continued, ignoring Sakura   
for the moment. "And she's trying to get here. Through one of our friends." He glanced at Sakura.   
Now she had a confused concern. Sharon took a deep breath. "Ok, let's not get to excited." He said,   
calming himself. "Let's just worry about Numasi 's- evil side?" He asked Syaoran, who nodded, "When   
she gets here. We can't stop her as long as we're here."   
  
Sakura still looked confused. Syaoran sighed then pulled Sakura aside. "If you don't mind, I   
want to talk to Sakura..."   
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
Eriol slipped through the huge (we are talking about *HUGE*!!!!!!!) building. The place was   
really old, and most of the halls were covered in dust. The rooms weren't much better. As he turned the   
fifth corner in the South Hall, he noticed a name: Clow Reed. Beside it was Merlin, and other magicians   
named through history, even some that weren't.   
  
The hall rounded coming back to where the hall started. The last door had the name 'B&S'   
on it. For some reason he walked in, the door making a low squeaking sound. Inside was a room. One   
wall was covered in books, another had a window and beside it was a bed. The last thing was a table   
beside the bed; a book on top of it.   
  
Eriol walked up to the table, picking up the book. The moment he touched it, it started to   
glow. Suddenly the book flew open, the pages started to turn as if they were being blown. Startled, Eriol   
dropped the book. Then with a flash, the pages stopped. After a moment, when nothing happened, he   
opened his eyes. Over the book was the glowing figure of a twelve year old girl. Her cloths were a   
couple decades off, her hair up in pig tails. Her wide eyes were staring at him.   
  
"Hello, Magician." The little girl greeted. Eriol was surprised. "Wha..?" The girl smiled.   
"Thank you for waking me. My name is Nikkei Doe, the second child of Mitrei. May I ask who you   
are?" Eriol blinked. "Eriol Hiiragizawa." The girl smiled. "Hello Eriol. I ask for your help. You may   
choose to, or you may choose not to." He stared at her for a moment, then nodded.   
  
Nikkei's smile vanished. "Niyama seeks to become whole. You *must* stop her. If she   
becomes Numasi again no one will ever be safe. Especially those with magic. Numasi prey's on people   
with magic. My Oniichan split her in half, yes. But now Niyama wants her powers. She mustn't come   
back." Eriol nodded. "What can I do?"   
  
Nikkei stared at him hard. "Oniichan is in another realm safe for now. Keep away from her as   
long as you can. I sense your the one she picked. She'll use you. That's all the help I need; for her to be   
stopped. Then I can rest." A noise sounded behind them, startling them. "Well, well, well. You weren't   
thinking of trying to escape now were you?" A voice whispered in Eriol's ear.   
  
He started, spinning away from Niyama, who just smiled. Niyama looked at Nikkei. "You   
were always a little pest." She waved her hand at her. Nikkei screamed and vanished. She grinned for a   
moment, then turned on Eriol. "Now you." She raised her hand, but Eriol moved out of the way dashing   
for the door.   
  
The moment he came out, he ran. Niyama right behind him. He was just about to make it out   
of the hall, when a wall of thorns came up blocking his exit. He heard her behind him, and turned on her.   
She was using her magic to make her float towards him.   
  
Eriol suddenly felt the magic respond to his need. He lifted his hands to her, and felt the   
entire building shack with the force of the wave of magic. The wave hit Niyama, knocking her to the   
floor. She hit it with a yelp. She lay motionless. He looked at his hands. Where had that come from? He   
shook his head. ::I have to get out of here.::  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran with wide eyes. "N-Niyama was the one who sent me here? And   
Sharon?" Syaoran nodded. "And she kidnapped Eriol-san?" He nodded again. Sakura grabbed his   
sleeves.   
  
"We have to get back!"   
  
"Nakuya said that all we have to do is get back to where we were sent here."   
  
Sakura took on a thoughtful look. "We have to get back to Japan. At all costs." She said. Suddenly, the   
train lurched to a stop. "What's going on?" Sharon asked appearing from the other side of the room.   
The trio looked outside; finding the tracks were completely blocked by a bunch of fallen trees.   
  
"Now what are we going to do? That could take days to move." Sharon complained. Sakura   
gasped. "Move... That's it!" She mumbled, grabbing her pack. Syaoran realized what she was doing,   
Unfortunately this was when she was opening the window. "Sakura, wait--"  
  
  
  
Sakura grabbed her key.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Key, which conceals the power of the stars,  
  
Reveal your true self before me.  
  
I, Sakura, command this by contract.   
  
Release!"  
  
  
  
The star topped wand appeared. She flipped a card in front of her.   
  
"Fly card, release and dispel. Release!"  
  
The wand's wings lengthened. The next moment Sakura was out the window.   
  
Sharon stared. "Wow." He managed. Syaoran looked out the window. ::Be careful Ying Fa.::  
  
  
  
Sakura landed lightly outside. It was night time, so no one would see her. She pulled out the   
move card. "Move card, move the trees off the tracks. Release!" Slowly, but surely the trees started to   
move. One by one, they moved off the tracks. Sakura smiled as the last tree left the tracks. "Move,   
return! Fly, release!"  
  
The engineer walked outside to move some of the trees... only there were no trees.   
  
"..." He shrugged. "Must have been seeing things..." He got back into the train.  
  
  
  
The train started up, just as Sakura landed in it. "Way to go, Sakura. You did it... er-what   
ever you did." Sakura laughed at Sharon's face. Syaoran smiled in agreement. Even though he was   
thinking murder at Sharon's action's toward Sakura, (He had his arm around Sakura and was laughing.)   
but let's not go there...  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
At the same moment Niyama was sitting up with anger in her eyes. "You'll pay, Magician."   
Her eyes blazed. "I'll find you and then I'll finish with you." She took off.  
  
  
  
Also at the same moment Eriol realized the he was completely lost. "Can't this ever be easy?"   
So obsorbed in what he was doing, he nver noticed the bag till it came down on him. "You boy, are   
coming with me." The figure said. "Can't let Niyama get her hands on you..."  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
So, minna-san? How did you like it. I think this is my longest one yet. (Five pages *sweatdrop*) I   
know you want to murder me for Sharon getting to close to Sakura, but back off. They're just friends!   
*mumbles* to bad I can't tell Syoaran that...  
  
I heard somewhere that Eriol's english name is Eric... I could be wrong though...  
  
Oh! Does anyone have any info on the rumor of Japan making a fourth season... Please e-mail me at   
ann665@home.com if you do! Thanks, minna-san! Ja-ne!   



	7. Returning Home 7

  
Returning Home 6  
  
By Sera Terasaki  
  
  
  
^*^ = means a dream sequence  
  
~*~ = means later on.  
  
*** = spotlight's gonna change to somewhere else.  
  
~~~ = beginning or ending of the story.   
  
"Speaking"   
  
::thoughts::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The engineer sighed and changed the speed a little.  
  
  
  
********  
  
^*^*^*^*  
  
Sakura blinked. And looked around confused. She was in a dark room. Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo   
were nearby. Her hands were up and a beam had just been sent- from Sakura's hand to two women.  
  
One woman screamed, half in rage- half in pain. "I won't *pant* go down alone." Sakura held   
  
her hands steady; she would finish it. The woman stood and with the last of her strength aimed her   
powers at the Card Mistress's most beloved thing.   
  
No one saw it coming. Least of all Syaoran. In slow motion it seemed it seemed the energy   
hit him hard; killing him before he hit the ground... and Sakura's heart died with him. "NNOO!!" She   
wanted to stop, to run to her itooshii, anything but what she was doing. Niyama saw it to.   
  
^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
"Sakura! Wake up!" Sakura woke with a start.   
  
Syaoran was standing over her looking worried.   
  
  
  
He shook her again. Sakura looked up, threw her arms around his neck, and burst into tears. "Sakura,   
daijoubu desa ka?" Sakura just stayed there. Syaoran put his arms around her. What ever she had seen   
in her dream it had scared her. He cursed Clow for given the power to foresee the future to the 'Chosen   
Card Captor', like so many times before. He hated seeing her like this.  
  
"Sakura," He started when her sobs started to subside. "What did you see?" He asked and   
immediately regretted it. Sakura mumbled something into his shirt.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I saw a horrible woman kill you. I don't want you to leave me again." She whispered.   
  
Syaoran blinked. Several thoughts colliding in his head. She was this upset over his death? 'Horrible   
woman'? Could she have seen Niyama? If she did, did she really see him die? And most of all, she   
didn't want him to leave?  
  
  
  
Syaoran pushed her back. "Sakura, look at me." She looked up rather reluctantly. "I'll never let that   
happen, ok? Never. I'll never leave you. Do you hear me?" Sakura seemed to process this then smiled.   
She hugged him again and Syaoran's insides turned to jello. (A/n: Yes, some S+S peeps ^-^) "Now go   
back to sleep." Syaoran said after several moments. Sakura nodded and laid back down, soon sound   
asleep.   
  
Syaoran looked at her a few moments more before go back to bed himself. ::I'll never leave   
your side again Sakura. As long as God allows me, I'll be by your side.::   
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Talk about long rides." Sharon muttered. He picked up a map of the state. "We have at least   
two more days till we get to the West coast, from there we can--" Syaoran interrupted Sharon. "Why   
don't we just go by plane?" Sharon sighed. "Sakura didn't tell you did she?" He looked at Sakura- who   
shook her head, wide eyed. "We don't have enough money." He said. "If we _did_ we would be on a   
plane yesterday..." he sighed again. He looked at Sakura again, then started walking toward the next   
mode-of-transportation.  
  
Syaoran was about to say something when someone bumped into him- hard. At the same   
time felt something- literally- fall in his pocket. He made a face, then grabbed what had been bestowed   
upon him. It was a *lot* of green bills. ::American money...? But who...?:: He looked to where the   
person had gone.  
  
Sharon looked back realizing Syaoran wasn't following, turned he noticed what Syaoran was   
holding. His eyes widened. "Syaoran! Where on Earth did you get that??" He was radiating disbelief.   
"...anou..." Was all Syaoran managed. Sharon started to make his way back to him, when-- "Police!   
That boy stole my purse!!" Syaoran looked at her, then at the money, and suddenly realized what was   
going on. Down at his feet was the stolen purse.  
  
Sharon and Sakura's eyes widened. Sharon was staring at him hard. Sakura could only stare   
at him; a hurt expression on her face. "No! This isn't what it looks like! I didn't-- Some guy bumped   
into me and left this here!" He tried to explain. Sakura seemed to lighten up a bit... until a policeman   
grabbed Syaoran. "Your under arrest for theft, boy. You'll have to come with me."   
  
He looked up at Sakura and Sharon. "Do you know this boy?" Sakura winced as she saw the   
policeman pull Syaoran's hands behind his back and cuff them. "Yes," Sharon said. Sakura nodded.   
"You'll have to come to, then." He beckoned the other two over to his car.   
  
  
  
~*~*~   
  
  
  
Syaoran glared at the guy in front of him.   
  
"So a man dropped the money in your pocket and the purse on the ground. That's what happened, huh?   
Or is there another story?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Mr. Li, I can't help you if you don't tell me the truth; now can I?"   
  
"I told you the truth." Syaoran said for the fifteenth time.  
  
"Yes so you say, but people saw you with the purse. Mr. Doe (Sharon) said that you weren't with them   
when the money was stolen. They turned around and saw _you_ with it. They never saw the man." The   
man leaned back in the chair looking pleased with himself.  
  
Syaoran's cheeks turned red in rage. "How many times do I have to tell you?! I. Didn't. Take. The.   
Money!!"  
  
"Mr. Li, please control yourself."  
  
Syaoran snorted. Easy for him to say, he wasn't the one handcuffed to a chair being interrogated. The   
man stood. "I'll talk with you again tomorrow. If you wish to tell me what _really_ happened. I might be   
able to get you off easier." Before Syaoran could protest , the man had left.  
  
Syaoran pulled on the cuffs cuffed from his left arm to the chair. He'd been in here for three   
hours trying to endure the interrogation. The cuffs held him trapped to the chair.   
  
The knob turning alerted to someone entering, he looked up expecting to see another guy to   
harry him, and was surprised to a policeman with Sakura and Sharon behind him. He watched curiously   
as the P.m. unlocked the handcuffs, freeing him. "You're free to go Mr. Li." Was all he said. Syaoran   
blinked.  
  
Once outside, Syaoran couldn't keep the question silent anymore. "How did you get me out   
of there?" he looked at them questionally. Sakura looked to Sharon. "Sharon bailed you out." She   
explained. "With the rest of his money. Li stared. "N-nani??" Sharon watched this with an unreadable   
look. Suddenly he started walking off. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other then followed after   
Sharon.   
  
When he finally stopped he had lead them to a park. "Sharon what's going on?" Sakura   
asked. Sharon turned and said: "Can that card you used to fly take us to Japan?" Sharon asked. Sakura   
shook her head. "I don't think it can hold three people..." She sighed. "Gomen nasai." She mumbled.   
Sharon shook his head. "No don't be sorry. We'll find another way." "How?" Syaoran asked. "You   
spent all your money didn't you?" Sharon looked at him. Then his eyes widened.  
  
"Sakura let me see that card, the one that let you fly one the baton. Sakura looked confused   
but gave him the card. Sharon walked a little ways a way from the other two. He held the card before   
him, and closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Earth, wind, fire, water.  
  
Release the spirit within  
  
Release!"  
  
  
  
At first nothing happened, then the card started to glow. Suddenly a gust of wind started to blow in an   
upwards spiral around Sharon. Then with a flash a huge bird appeared. Syaoran gasped. "The spirit of   
The Fly! But how-?" "There's no time! Come on, lets go!" Sharon cried from the back of the bird.   
Sakura's eyes widened and she nodded. She looked at Syaoran and smiled. He nodded.   
  
Getting on Fly was a LOT easier now that it was on Sakura's side. The moment everyone   
was firmly on, the huge bird-spirit took off.   
  
*********************************  
  
  
  
Niyama was hot with rage. "Where on Earth can that boy BE?! Did he just disappear??" She   
stopped. "Nah, I made sure no one can get in OR out." She had been looking for Eriol for the past hour   
and a half now, and was starting to get frustrated.  
  
She walked a few more paces then stopped. She slowly smiled. "Raiel, of course. You   
*would* try to hid him..." She turned into the first hall she could find with a staircase.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Eriol could feel himself being carried down a bunch of stairs. It was, in a way, unnerving. He   
heard a door opening, just before he was dropped unceremoniously on the floor; followed a door   
closing and a bolt locking. He decided now would be a good time to figure out where he was.  
  
The moment he poked his head out of the bag his eyes were assaulted by colors of red, blue,   
and purple. The room was a bedroom, an expensive and old one at that. The carpet was a velvetish, a   
mixture of blue and purple. The bed had drapes across three sides of the it. There was a normal sized   
table[1] to one side, food included. (A/n: There were other furniture, but I'm not in the mood to go into   
that.)   
  
For the first time his stomach let him know it had been a while since he had eaten. Eriol   
sweatdroped at it. ::Might as well...:: The table was full of different food ranging from turkey to bread   
and butter. He ended up eating a turkey sandwich. Just as he finished the bolt lock sounded. He looked   
up, then scrambled out of his chair. It was Niyama! She was pushing a boy in front of her. The boy's   
eye's were glazed.   
  
"Stupid boy." She pulled out a long knife and made to get rid of the boy... but Eriol had   
stepped in front of him. "Don't." Was all he said. Niyama's eyes flared then she waved her hand. The   
boy collapsed. Eriol's eyes widened and knelt by him, checking his pulse. His pulse was strong, Niyama   
must have put him under a simple sleeping spell.   
  
Eriol turned around, meaning to say something to her, but the moment he turned around all he   
saw was a hand before being flung across the room. He hit the wall hard, fortunately it wasn't hard   
enough to knock him out. He winced as Niyama put her hand under his chin and forced him to look up.   
"I'm tired of your ignorance. It's time I did something."  
  
Niyama caught Eriol's eyes and held them. He couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried. "I   
name you 'Magician' and bind you. Give me no resistance, it will do you no good." Eriol's eyes turned   
blank, his will vanishing. "Come, Magician, sit here." He got up slowly and sat in the chair she indicated.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good. I won't have anymore trouble from yo--" She stopped; her eyes widening. "No, not   
yet! It's to early!" She cried. Niyama suddenly rushed from the room, for the moment forgetting her still   
bound captive.  
  
  
  
******************  
  
  
  
Sakura looked back at Sharon. "What do we do now?" She called over the wind. "Just fly into Japan,   
the moment we get there you get out of here." he replied. Syaoran looked at him sharply.   
  
"What about you?"   
  
"We'll see soon enough!"  
  
  
  
Two seconds later, the four- three people and one bird-spirit- were covered in a blinding light.  
  
  
  
******************  
  
  
  
Tomoyo had just been working on the sleeve of a new outfit when Sakura stirred. Tomoyo's   
eyes widened as Syaoran also stirred. "Meilin! Kero! Nakuya! Their waking up!!" The other three were   
instantly in the room. Sakura was the first to wake up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hoe...?" She instantly sat up. "Where's Sharon?" Everyone looked at her weird. Syaoran sat up to.   
"He's not here..." Everyone else ('Cept Sakura) looked at each other. "...?" Suddenly heard a groan   
from behind the couch. Everyone looked over the couch... to see a glazed over amber eyed Sharon. He   
blinked focusing on them. "Sakura?" He mumbled. Sakura gasped in joy and hugged him. "You made   
it!" She said in joy. Sharon blinked, then blushed at Sakura. Syaoran looked ready to commit murder   
against Sharon right then and there.   
  
Nakuya cried in joy herself... until Sharon looked her and took on a look of hatred and fear.   
"Who are you?" He asked not unkindly- just carefully. Sakura realized him (maybe wisely by the way   
Syaoron was looking at Sharon...) She pointed at Kero. "There is Cerberus, that's Li Meilin, next to her   
is Tomoyo Daidouji, and..." She stopped at Nakuya, who smiled. "My name's Nakuya, you might have   
know me as Numasi... Though that's not how I wish it to be..."   
  
Sharon just nodded. Sakura suddenly stood up. "Eriol-kun! I almost forgot about him!"   
Judging by the various reactions, mostly everyone had to. Syaoran and Sharon stood up as well. "We   
have to find him!" Everyone looked at each other. "Right!"   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Niyama had been watching over all this with a snarl. "Yes bring me my other half and Sharon..." She   
grinned. "I'll be waiting with a little surprise for them, won't we, Magician?" She turned to Eriol standing   
beside her. His gaze was still blank. "Yes, M' lady."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Yes this is the end of this chapter. I had pictures on this one!!But I couldn't get them to show up on   
'text'!!!! ::Grins:: I've already got the ending planed out...   
  
  
[1] A normal table to me is a table that can hold up to five, six people in all...  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer... OF COURSE I DON'T OWN THEM!!!!   
  
THEY BELONG TO CLAMP!! I only own Nakuya, Sharon, Raiel, Niyama, and the police peeps.   
  
Ja ne!! 


	8. Returning Home 8 and epilogue

Returning Home 8   
Sera Terasaki  
  
  
  
This is it. The last one. *phew*  
Sharon: Thank God.  
Sera: HEY!!  
Sharon: ::grins::   
Sera: ::glares:: Well, we'll see who dies, in this chapter.  
Sakura: Sera-san. WHO did you kill.  
Sera: ::grin:: You'll have to see for yourself! ::evil laugh::  
Sakura: Hoe...  
  
  
*~*~*= means flashback.  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"What??" Syaoran cried. Niyama laughed. "Watch." She looked at Eriol. "Kill her." Sakura's   
eyes widened. A tiny: "No..." escaped form Eriol's lips as he tried to gain control of himself. Niyama   
whispered something, and Eriol cesed his struggle. He made for the first attack.   
  
Syaoran sprung forward bringing the sword down on the shield. It was unaffected. "Sakura!"   
He gasped, as Eriol sent at attack at her. Sakura barely dodged the attack. Syaoran started to try and   
attack the shield. Eriol back off a little. She could see him struffling with himeself. For the first time she   
got a look at how he had changed. Mostly he was a little taller than she was and his power, even though   
half of it was artificial, was stronger.  
  
The moment passed. Judging from his glazed expression, he was still under Niyama's   
control. No! "Eriol-kun fight it!" She yelled. She stared in horror as she felt his aura blaze. He was   
planning for a stronger attack. She searched her mind for a name. What would Niyama call him? She   
thought wildy. Eriol had locked his eyes on her. She faintly heard Syaoran tell her to do something. But   
what she was concentrating on was something Niyama had told her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Sakura, listen to me."  
  
Sakura looked back at Nakuya. "What is it, Nakuya-san?" Nakoya still looked like she wasn't   
sure about the title. "Niyama will set your friend against you. But you mustn't let that stop you." Sakura   
looked sad. She softly asked, "Do you have any idea what see would call him?"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Eriol's power met its peak, and he directed it at Sakura. Syaoran was at a near panic, actually   
*begging* Sakura to do something. Eriol sent the evergy at Sakura; evergy to kill.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Nakuya had ponderd there. Then she smiled. "Whenever my 'sister' would meet someone with magic,   
she'd call them 'Magician'. If I gave you advise on what it would be, it would be that." She had said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
  
  
"MAGICIAN!"  
  
Eriol faltered. The energy disappearing inches from Sakura's face. Sakura's smile broudened.   
"Magician I release you!" ::Please work...:: Sure enough blueish- lavender eyes focused on Sakura.   
"Sakura?" Eriol asked warily. The shield vanished as Eriol swayed and collasped. Sakura manged to   
catch him before he hit the floor.   
  
"Arigato, Sakura-san." He mumbled before passing out. The other three appeared behind   
her. Sakura looked up at Syaoran. "Can you watch him and Tomoyo-chan?" She asked. Syaoran   
nodded. Then placed himself in a defensive stance between Niyama and the others.   
  
Tomoyo knelt next to Sakura. "I'll watch him." She said. Sakura nodded letting Tomoyo care   
for the reincarnation of Clow Reed. Sakura stood up and stood beside Syaoran. Niyama glared at them.   
Lazily she waved her hand. Nakuya disappeared with a small: "Wha?" then reappeared with a now   
awake Sharon. Both were being held in bubble barly able to cantain the two. Sakura gasped. "Let them   
go!" Niyama laughed. "Never!" She waved her hand again, this time a girl appeared appeared. The same   
girl from Nakuya's story of numasi and Sharon, the same girl who had tried to help Eriol against   
Niyama. Young 12-year-old Nikkei suddenly appeared, looking *very* confused.  
  
Sharon couldn't believe it. How could he be seeing his little sister, when he had seen her...   
"Nikkei?!" He yelled banging against the bubble's wall. "What are you going to do to her??" Niyama   
smiled. "Tell me the incantation or I'll kill her." To imphasize her point she held the girl by her throat,   
threatning to take the breath from her body. "Don't do it, Oniichan!" Nikkei shooted. Niyama squeezed   
her throat painfully. Sakura made a move to do something, but Syaoran held her back. Sharon couldn't   
take it. "Stop it!" Niyama smiled in triumph. "I'll tell you." Sharon said defeatedly. Everyone gasped.   
Niyama smiled delightly.  
  
  
  
"Power of the elements,  
Wind, Water, Earth, Fire,   
Grant this soul   
Her heart's desire.  
  
What was once two  
I grant my power  
to complete you  
To Sakura Kinomoto"  
  
  
Sharon grinned at Niyama. Sakura gasped as she realized what Sharon had done. Niyama nearly   
shrieked. "Fine, two can play at that game." Sharon eyes widened. Before anyone could move, blink   
even, there was a loud *CRACK*! Everyone gasped as they saw Nikkei's lifeless body fall to the floor.   
Her neck broken. Sharon fell to his knees. "No. Not again... No... NIKKEI!!" He couldn't stop the tears   
from coming.  
  
With a simple wave of her hand, Niyama made Sharon and Nikkei's body disappear. "They   
are of no use to me now." She commented. Sakura looked at the woman in disgust. "You- you-" She   
called Niyama a word that made Tomoyo and Syaoran stare at her in wonder of where she had ever   
heard such a word.   
  
Niyama looked at her and stepped back. The girl was staring at her in utter hatred. Her aura   
rising. Niyama stared at her with, for the first time, horror in her eyes. Syaoran noted it and silently   
prayed Sakura could handle what she was doing. Silently he lent his own power to the Card Mistress.  
  
  
  
Eriol had been in the darkness of unconsiousness when he felt it. A sudden rise in Sakura's   
powers. It would have hit his senses rather painfully if he had been awake. He also sensed two other   
powers. Syaoran's familiar aura, and an old aura. One that seemed to demand respect, though the   
person didn't want it. Similar to how his own had been. With another flare in her powers he was jolted   
back to consiousness.  
  
Tomoyo blinked as Eriol suddenly gasped, opened his eyes, and sat up; immediately looking   
at Sakura. An invisible wind blew Sakura's hair and clothes, giving her a more powerful look. Niyama   
was staring at her with ever growing horro as the wind started to become real. In her horror she didn't   
see the bubble holding Nakuya prisoner, disappear and her gracfully fall to the floor. Now she stood   
beside her.  
  
Sakura forced herself to ignore the anger she felt. In a way she was now funneling Sharon's   
hatred to. But it wouldn't help her, only get in the way. Somewhere she took in Syaoran was adding to   
her power as well. With a silent command she raised her hand to start the spell.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Outside-  
  
  
  
Meilin watched Kero fly franticly around. Sharon was back but he just sat there and didn't   
say word as to what was going on inside. Kero zipped to the center stone and back in worry. Probably   
something to do with the Card Mistress. Even Li Meilin Rea, who couldn't sense the growing magical   
tension in the air, could tell something was going to happen. That someone was going to die.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Niyama knew what was going to happen next. But when she turned to make her escape, she   
came face to face, for the first time in a millenium, with Nakuya. "Get out of my way!" She screamed   
over the wind. Nakura smiled. "To late." Niyama's eyes widened when she realized what she meant. She   
turned around, just in time to see a beam of light coimg straight at them.  
  
  
  
The beam hit them.  
  
  
  
Niyama screamed, half in rage- half in pain. "I won't *pant* go down alone." Sakura held her hands   
steady; she would finish it. Niyama stood and with the last of her her stenghth aimed her powers at the   
Card Mistress's most beloved thing. Li Syaoran.   
  
No one saw it coming. Least of all Syaoran. In slow motion it seemed, the energy hit him   
hard; killing him in a short, painful death... and Sakura's heart died with him. "NNOO!!" She wanted to   
stop, to run to her itooshii, anything but what she was doing. Niyama saw it to. "Sakura! Sakura don't   
let her win! Do it for Syaoran!" Eriol called to Sakura. Sakura barely heard it, but complied. With all the   
energy she could muster she turned on Niyama and sent it at her.   
  
Niyama screamed. A light filled the room, then vanished. Nakuya and Niyama were gone, in   
there place stood another woman, older and more ethernal like. The woman stood there, then openned   
her eyes, taking in the scene around her.  
  
Sakura had ran to Syaoran the moment she could stand. Now she was cradling Syaoran's   
lifeless body, crying. Tomoyo had started crying on Eriol's shoulder, and even he was affected by his   
desendent's death. A tear fell, felt all the way from the woman's once cold heart. This wasn't fair, she   
couldn't bear to see this suffering; this pain.  
  
Sakura openly sobbed, oblivious to the world around. The only thing she knew was that her   
itooshii was gone, this time he was never coming back. Tomoyo was recovering a little, Eriol was   
comforting her the best he could, silently watching the woman. The woman started walking towards   
them. She stopped in front of Sakura and Syaoran. Eriol and Tomoyo watched. "I have taken   
something from you." She said to Sakura. Sakura looked up at her with sad, lifeless eyes. And the   
woman felt a pang of sorrow.   
  
"Hold him close to you," she said. "For he is part of you." Sakura held Syaoran close to her   
heart. The woman held out her hands. At first nothing happened. What if this... The thoughts of dought   
came like they always do. Then she felt it. She felt Syaoran slowly take a breath, then release it. She   
pulled away to see his eyes flutter open and look at her. "S-Sakura?" He asked weakly. "W-why are you   
crying?" Sakura let out a sob of joy and nearly crushed Syaoran in a hug. Tomoyo laughed, happy to   
see Sakura happy again; Eriol smiled.   
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran asked again surprised. All she could manage way to say was: "Syaoran,"   
over and over again. He looked at the woman confused... only there was no woman... But she had been   
there a moment ago... "She's gone." Eriol said voicing Syoaran's thought's. Suddenly Eriol and   
Tomoyo became conscious of what they how they must look (she had her hands on his chest, and he   
was still hugging her) and released each other. Their faces a red neither had ever turned before.  
  
Syaoran turned to Sakura, who was looking up at him happily. "Let's go home." She   
nodded. They both stood up... and Syaoran felt Sakura collaspe. "Sakura! Wha-?" He knelt down   
again. "She's just exhausted. She used a lot of energy to complete Nakuya and Niyama. She just needs   
rest." Eriol said coming up behind him. Syaoran nodded. He made to stand up but found he couldn't.   
Now the guy was *truly* confused.  
  
Well Syaoran never got the chance to it. For moments later all three looked up to see Meilin,   
Sharon, Nikkei (use your head people, if she bring back Syaoran why no Nik?), and Cerberus appear.   
"Your alive!" Tomoyo yelled to them. Nikkei waved enthusiasticly at her from her place on Cerberus's   
back.   
  
"How did you get here?" Eriol asked Meilin. Meilin shrugged. "No clue. Some woman   
appeared, made Nikkei appear, and Sharon got excited. Well, next thing I know we're looking at you   
guys and Tomoyo's yelling at us." The poor girl looked extremly confused. She looked to where   
Sharon and Tomoyo was trying to get Syaoran to get on Cerberus back, when he was insisting he could   
walk and carry her by himself. The others won out.  
  
"So," Mielin asked looking back at Eriol. "Any ideas on how we get home?" Sharon   
appeared beside her, unearthly cheerful. "I can get us there." Eriol raised an eyebrow at him. The boy   
had the same power signature he had felt before. "You are?" Sharon studied the other boy for a   
moment, then smiled and bowed. "Sharon Doe. And you are?" Eriol smiled at the action and did the   
same. "Eriol Hiiragizawa."   
  
Now Sharon raised an eyebrow. "So YOUR the Eriol, Sakura was so intent on rescueing."   
He paused confused. "I feel as if I've met you before, but that would be impossible... Right?" Eriol   
looked at him with one of his disarming smiles. "Maybe it's not." Sharon looked somewhat startled by   
his answer, which made him smile more.  
  
"Oniichan! Let go!" Nikkei yelled. Sharon waved. Then looked at Eriol. "It was nice to meet   
you." Then ran to the others, Eriol behind him. Moments later they were gone in a flash or light.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
---------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you can't stay?" Sakura asked. It was the next day. Eriol and Sharon stood in   
front of her. Eriol shook his head. "Maybe another time. I have to atleast return to tell Spinel and Nakuru   
I'm not dead and gone." He paused.   
  
"Then again maybe they could wait a little while longer..."   
  
"Hoe! Eriol-kun!"   
  
Eriol nervously laughed. "Then again, maybe not."   
  
Sakura turned to Sharon. "I hope you get back safely." Sharon smiled. "I wouldn't have it   
any other way." He looked at Eriol. "Ready?" Eriol nodded. "Good bye, Eriol-kun. Ja ne, Sharon-kun."   
Sakura waved as the two started to disappear. Just before they did Sharon realized where he had met   
Eriol. "Clow Reed-" What ever he was going to say, was cut off by their disappearence.   
  
Sakura leaned back on Syaoran. "What's say we enjoy the rest of the rest of the summer,   
ne?" Syaoran smiled. "Hai, lets."  
  
  
  
But even as Sakura and Syaoran were heading towards the park and Nakuru and Spinel were greeting   
Eriol happily and thanking Sharon for bringing him back; evil wasn't gone. And it still had plans for   
Sakura.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
So how'd you like it Minna-san? Anyoneone want a sequel? ^-^'  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Curse all people who made people have to make 'disclaimers'. You know who I own! And   
you know it's not the cast of CCS!!!!!! o^-^o 


End file.
